realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Karrin Lovac Unique Dialog
NB - Will have to be redone. Redone banter is in developement. Summary Like all other party members, Karrin has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members at #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Dorgan' 'At 1st Possible moment after Dorgan's recruitment' Karrin: "Great...a raging lunatic joins the cause" Dorgan: "Aye, and more to that point, a raging lunatic with a kilt and a mage-killing claymore!" Karrin: '''"And a sadist by the sounds of it" '''Dorgan: "Aye, a mage-killing sadist!" Karrin: "...In a dress..." Dorgan: "It's not a dress lass! 'tis a kilt! The proud attire of me ancestors!" Karrin: '''"Right...just to recap: A Raging, Sadistic, Lunatic, Transvestite Dwarf has joined our cause" '''Dorgan: "Ag! Do you want me to stick you with me claymore?!" Karrin: "Oh sorry; A Raging, Sadistic, Transvestite, Lunatic Dwarf, with a claymore, has joined us" Kael: "Guys? Can we stay on track? Ultimate evil to be vanquished...remember?" Karrin: "Not if we get killed by friendly fire first" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Dorgan: "So Karrin, do you like cigars?" Karrin: "Eh, I don't think so" Dorgan: "But wouldn't you love a set of authentic, prison cigars?" Karrin: "Oh and what sets them apart from other 'authentic' cigars?" Dorgan: '''"Quite simply, they have...the prison touch. You might find yourself with a set of 'panzee' cigars. That's not it, lass! You want the real thing..." '''Karrin: "And just where are these so called 'prison' cigars from?" Dorgan: "Prison of course! You see, you don't get cigars in prison. So you have to roll your own. In these cigars are the blood and sweat of the prisoners!" Karrin: '''"Right...I'm not sure I want cigars made of blood and sweat...maybe Nigel will want them? He's that kind of guy" '''Dorgan: "Ok Karrin, tell you what...if you try just one set, and you don't like them, I will never try and sell you a cigar ever again. A dwarf's honour!" Karrin: "One set, I'm not sure...how much you want?" Dorgan: "Well, for a first timer like you...3 measely pieces. How's that for an offer?" Karrin: "I'm not buying for more than 2 pieces" Dorgan: "Sold! Pleasure doing business with you lass! Come back anytime if you want more..." Karrin: "I have a bad feeling about this..." 'With Pilgrim' '1st Possible point after Pilgrim's recruitment' Karrin: "...Pilgrim right? Your name is Pilgrim? Is that just a translation of an Eterneralian name or something?" Pilgrim: "No...I have no name. I gave it up when I joined the Monkfish. Pilgrim is simply a name you surfacers bestowed on me to ease your comfort. Nothing more..." Karrin: "Howcome nobody consulted me when we were bestowing names? Pilgrim is such a boring name...How bout Kittens, they're cute, and fluffy...oh no that wouldn't do... Fishy? Daisy? Green Guy? Cuttlefish? Harbinger? Why didn't those bloody surfacers consult me?!" Pilgrim: "You surfacers confuse me..." Karrin: "Dragon? Sweetmeat?...Cutlery?" Pilgrim: "I am no Knife or spoon. And as for cuttlefish...nevermind." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Karrin: "So Pilgrim, where you from?" Pilgrim: "I am from the grand city, where the golden corals and the beautiful buildings built by my ancestors radiate with magyk as the sun which passes through the water reflects off the city's magnificent spires. Why, where do you come from?" Karrin: "Nevermind..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: '"So Pilgrim, your a monk right? Aren't you supposed to be living in a monastery or a temple or something like that?" '''Pilgrim: '"At one time, I lived in a monastery, but now I am on the surface, searching for the High Monk who has gone missing for many years." 'Karrin: '"Oh, so you're looking for someone. Any luck?" 'Pilgrim: '"I do not believe in luck." 'Karrin: '"I take that as a no then?" 'Pilgrim: '"Yes..." '''At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd' Pilgrim: '''"Karrin, I am finding the need to ask you, what is your impression of the sea. From a surfacer's point of view?" ''Karrin:' '"It's err...Big, and...blue" ''Pilgrim: "Is that all? Nothing...how do you say...romantic?" ''Karrin:' '"Well...It's got boats, and fish, and its...wet" ''Pilgrim: "Strange...we used to have romantic views of the surface. Another world, one of adventure, long lost treasure and one of new and exotic species..." ''Karrin:' '"The bloody surfacers are too busy bestowing rubbish names to even think about the ocean" 'With Osric' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Osric: "So, Karrin...what's up with the tatoo?" Karrin: "Something I picked up." Osric: "Come on...there has got to be more to it than that? Maybe its a mysterious secret symbol for an ancient cult, or it was given to you when you defeated a demon general...or you got really pissed and woke up with it..." Karrin: "um, Osric... It's just a tatoo." Osric: "Come on...even I did that...I got really drunk back in Grathor and the next moment...bam...I have a tatoo of Kativa on my arse!" Karrin: "Oh? I'm happy for you..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: '''"Osric, you're a bard, so then you know many stories?" '''Osric: "Yes...why?" Karrin: "And you've written stories before?" Osric: "Yes...your point?" Karrin: "I've dabbled a bit, I'd like your opinion...after we're done following Kael" Osric: "Yeah, sure...what's it about?" Karrin: "I...I..you see... It's called Of things not lost, I'd rather not speak of it." Osric: "Aw...come on!" Karrin: '''"Please Osric, later...It's about me" '''Osric: "Does it have any sex? Wait...shouldn't have asked that..." Karrin: "...No, You shouldn't have, but nevermind, later..." At a random point in Act 1 -3rd Osric: "I've read your stuff...its...um...deep. Good use of personification..." Karrin: '''"Thanks, you're not just saying its good to be nice?" '''Osric: "Oh no! In fact, I liked the part where...oh shit! I've never cried at a piece of writing before. When I read yours, I cried a river...*sobs*" Karrin: "I-I'm...not sure what to say...err..thank you? I've got some more if you enjoyed the other one, a lot lighter though. Maybe tonight?" Osric: "That would be...um...nice, thank you." '1st Possible point after Osric's recruitment (if Karrin was recruited before Osric)' Karrin: "A minstrel? Kael, what are you doing?" Osric: "I'll let you know that minstrels are highly respected people!" Karrin: "Ah yes, And I'm King Rupert!" Osric: "Actually, funny thing...I am kind of like the King's bastard son! I am a prince!" Karrin: "You're...What?" Osric: '''"Ha! Bow down to me...petty mage!" '''Karrin: "Well, how exactly are you a help? What you going to do? Sing the Black Legion into submission?" Osric: "Hmf!" '1st Possible time after Karrin is recruited (if Osric was recruited before Karrin)' Osric: "You never mentioned we'd be picking up any women Kael?" Karrin: "And just who do you think you are?" Osric: "Oh...I was just thinking aloud, that's all..." Karrin: "Ah, a misogynistic minstrel, What you going to do? Sing the black legion into submission?" Osric: '''"What?! Me...misogynist? It's just that where I come from, it was generally men who saved the world." '''Karrin: "Where you're from? And where might that be?" Osric: "Oh...quite high up..." Karrin: '''"Hope your head's not in the clouds" '''Osric: "That is no way to speak to a man of my...heritage..." Karrin: "Your heritage? Noble are we?" Osric: "Noble? I'm higher up than that my dear lady..." Karrin: "Oh I'm dear now, just how much of your head is implanted in the sun now..." Osric: "That is no way to speak to the bastard prince of Grathor!" Karrin: "...You do have a point" 'With Rebbecca' '1st Possible time after Rebbecca is recruited' Karrin: "Kael, I don't think this is a good idea, no offence." Rebbecca: "What...is it because I'm a thief?" Karrin: "No, It's because you're human, you see we can't have more than two humans... that would be racist!" Rebbecca: "Oh, I don't know...I really think I am the first human here...apart from Kael of course." Karrin: '''"Quite right, I'm an Eterneralian, you're the second most observant person I've met!" '''Rebbecca: "Shut up..." Karrin: "No, really..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Rebbecca: "Karrin?" Karrin: "Yes, Rebbecca?" Rebbecca: "Are you a prick to everybody, or is it just me?" Karrin: "You know, they all ask the same question" Rebbecca: "I'm not surprised..." Karrin: '"I'm not either" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd Karrin: "Rebbecca, you don't say much" Rebbecca: "Observant..." Karrin: "I try my best" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd' Karrin: "So, Rebbecca, you're Laurentian...how'd you end up in Sudbaya?" Rebbecca: "Are you really interested or are you trying to insult me?" Karrin: " What would you possibly see in Sudbaya? I mean from what I've heard you Laurentians aren't exactly friendly with us Sudbayans" Rebbecca: '''"It was neccessary. I would rather be in this dump than dead..." '''Karrin: "Oh? Do tell" Rebbecca: "No, private." Karrin: '"...Okay" 'With Whisper 'In the entrance chamber of Holgar Hill (if Whisper is in party)' Whisper: '''"Aaaah!! Spiders!!! Oh wait...was just a piece of cloth...sorry..." '''Karrin: "Of course its a piece of cloth..." Whisper: "No really, look...there are the seams and all and...oh, right...sarcasm." Karrin: "So you don't like spiders I take it?" Whisper: "No...I'm not scared of spiders...I just thought I'd stepped on one, that's all..." Karrin: "So you're an Animal lover?" Whisper: "Oh yes, I love all animals!" Karrin: "And Cart drivers? I'm pretty sure they're animals..." Kael: "Guys...can we focus?" Whisper: "Sorry..." Karrin: "Quite, Wait...guys?" 'At 1st possible moment after Whisper's recruitment' Karrin: '"Whisper, have you lived in the forest your whole life?" '''Whisper: '"Oh yes...well, not all of it...not since you guys rescued me..." 'Karrin: '"Ah just wondering, I spent sometime in the forests a while back" '''Whisper: "Well, I only ever lived in Longmyr forest. Except that one time that we went to Temir to get herbs and the other time that we visited Runwood and...sorry, going off track." Karrin: " Don't worry...I...lived in the forests too" Whisper: "Oh really, which ones?" Karrin: "Longmyr...Felmin...and some...others" Whisper: "Longmyr! Really! So we were, you know, neighbours?" Karrin: '''"Um...yes, you could say that...I bet I saw you...many years ago" '''Whisper: "Oh really? I don't think I ever saw you?" Karrin: " You...It was a long time ago, you would have been very young" Whisper: "Oh? Well...this is exciting. What would a respectable woman like you do in a forest?" Karrin: "I...would rather not speak of such times Whisper, but I am happy to meet a fellow forest dweller" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Whisper: "So Karrin, I know this may be awkward, but why won't you tell me what happened in Longmyr long ago?" Karrin: "Whisper...It's not you, It's me...Thinking about it, is hard, but speaking of it...even harder, I will tell you..one day, I promise" Whisper: '''"Oh...I know. My mother, well, step-mother actually, died in Longmyr, I know how you feel..." '''Karrin: "I am sorry for your loss...Felmin...Felmin...It was in Felmin, but let us not tarry, lest the ground opens up and swallows us, yes? " Whisper: "What! Oh no! What are we...oh, right...sorry." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: "Whisper, did you live in Longmyr alone?" Whisper: "Oh of course not! I lived with my step-mother. She raised me and taught me everything I knew...I'm sorry..." Karrin: "I'm sure she's in a better place now...like so many others, Do you mind if I ask of siblings?" Whisper: "Oh no...just me and mother...did you have a sibling?" Karrin: "...three, all brothers" Whisper: "Really? I would have loved a sibling, someone to play with and to talk to and to be friends with. I don't really have any friends since what happened..." Karrin: '"Hah, they were a handful...I am your friend, you're not alone in this" '''Whisper: '"Thank you Karrin, you don't know how much I appreciate that." '''At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd Whisper: "Karrin, you can cast spells right?" Karrin: "Yes, quite a few" Whisper: "And Osric can. So can Chares and so can I. Then why can't people like Nigel cast spells? Surely we're all people, so we can all use magyk?" Karrin: '''"Aaah, Whisper, there are different types of spells, for instance; Osric doesn't use the same kind of Magyk to enchant audiences as us, Charles uses magyk given by his gods, very different to us. We use the environment around us to power our spells, I myself can use my own strength to cast spells. To answer your question, Nigel is not like me and you, we are born with our abilities, however; He is not without...skills, for instance; can you swing a sword as well as he can?" '''Whisper: "No, I don't suppose I can...so, we all have different magyk you say?" Karrin: "Yes, you use Environmental Magyk, taking your power from the things around you, you can take a fire, and throw it at someone, Charles can't do that without favour of his 'divines'. Whisper: '''"Oh, this is so interesting!" '''Karrin: "Yes I could talk about it all day, but we must keep focussed on the task at had, maybe we will continue at camp?" 'With Nigel' 'At 1st possible point after Nigel's recruitment' Karrin: "So...Nice trophy you've got there Nigel, I see why you were honour bound to win" Nigel: "Yes...when we get back to camp I'm going to put it on the wall with the others..." Karrin: '''"Ah yes, the wall that you keep inside your tent" '''Nigel: "You know what I mean...its figurative." Karrin: "So...you have a wall with arcane symbols on it? ...In your tent..." Nigel: '''"Do you do this to everybody, or am I the only one?" '''Karrin: "Oh and what would 'this' be?" Nigel: "Oh I know what's going on. You're going to insult me until I slip up and say something stupid. I'm going to just ignore you know." Karrin: "Actually I wasn't going to do that, but now that you mention it..." Nigel: "Not saying a word..." Kael: "Stop Karrin, this is torture..." Karrin: "If you put it like that, how could I refuse?" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Nigel: "Karrin, its stupid asking as I already know the answer, but was it you that stuffed pickled onions in my backpack?" Karrin: "And why would I do that?" Nigel: "Because Kael's too busy and nobody else is that childish." Karrin: "Me childish? No, you have the wrong person" Nigel: "Is that why I found a sodden note in the backpack, from you, stating that I was a loser and was stupid?" Karrin: "Ah, you found that...I...admit to that, but not the onions...are you sure it wasn't Kael?" Nigel: "Just keep an eye on your backpack Karrin..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Nigel: "Karrin, is it true that you slew a bear just by looking at it?" Karrin: "I did?" Nigel: "Yes, and you became apprentice to Kativa, but got fired because she felt threatened..." Karrin: "That's what they want you to think" Nigel: "Really, seemed believable enough. They also said that you can turn into a venemous snake..." Karrin: '''"Then best you sleep with one eye open...just who is the curator of such infomation, I might have to slide a knife into his ribs" '''Nigel: "I don't think you want to do that...Kael doesn't like it when people kill his party members..." Karrin: "No, you're getting it wrong...I simply wish to...how can I say it...to have some fun. Nigel: "If that's how you see it then I guess you can go 'have fun' in Osric's tent...oops, said too much." Karrin: "Oh I will" 'At a random point in Act 2 - 1st' Karrin: "Nigel, you still carrying the wall around?" Nigel: "Oh shit...Kael, stab me now so I don't suffer..." Karrin: '''"But you like suffering don't you?" '''Nigel: "Do me a favour, do everybody a favour...and shut up..." Karrin: "Oh, getting defensive are we? Don't like to tell people about your 'problems' eh?" Nigel: "That's rich coming from the lonely mage who hates everybody and can't stand up to a spider without falling over and dying..." Karrin: "Touche'" 'With Charles' 'At 1st possible point after Charles's recruitment' Karrin: "Kael, really? I mean come on" Charles: "What? Was it something I said?" Karrin: '''"Oh no, you've got it all wrong...nothing you've said would ever worry me" '''Charles: "Am I supposed to be...um...offended or insulted? Or both?" Karrin: "I believe that you should be both, but you're free to take it as a compliment" Charles: "Oh dear, this is going to be a long adventure..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Charles: "So Karrin, do you believe in a God? I mean, I know that the presence of Gods is obvious, but do you actually, you know, worship anybody in particullar?" Karrin: "Well there is...um, I don't believe I do." Charles: "Really? I'd have thought that you would have found a god that really means something to you?" Karrin: "Well, I haven't got a primative fear of the moon, so I'd rather not have a bunch of High and Mighty old men (yes all of them) dictating how I live" Charles: "What? First of all, the moon and I are on good terms and secondly..." Kael: "Karrin, must you insult everybody?" Karrin: "Ah, yes I've taken it upon myself to insult everyone from here till the ends of these lands, It's a hobby actually" Charles: "Oh dear God..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: '''"So Charles, I have a question...If you'll indulge me." '''Charles: "As long as you're not here to insult me or my beliefs, sure." Karrin: "That depends, however, You were trying to get those civilians at your church to rise up? Sending them to their deaths seems a bit harsh" Charles: "To their Deaths? I was just trying to stop them from turning to the bad guys, thats all...Besides, many more will die if we do not find the courage in our hearts to fight against the wicked Kativans." Karrin: "Yes, but your attempts to stop them 'turning into bad guys' will inevitably result in their deaths, needless if we're doing this right" Charles: "I am afraid to admit it, little one, but we will need all the help we can get..." Karrin: "Little one? Hmph...I hope for your sake, that we're doing this right." Charles: "I knew that would annoy you..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd' Charles: "And lo did Veros say unto his followers that there would be a final end to the war that plagued Ulvania, and there was much rejoicing...Book of Veros, Chapter 6, Verse 19-20." Karrin: "And lo Karrin did walk through the blessed plains, and saw that it was...pointless." Charles: "And so did Karrin find a pointy stick and said unto the heavens 'I shall shove this up mine arse' and lo did she do that and there was much rejoicing..." Karrin: "Haha! A perverted priest!" Charles: "And lo did Karrin go and die in a hole so that the rest of the party could smite the evil in peace..." Karrin: "Sadly Charles, your gods won't do that for you, Pray harder." Charles: "Shut up..." 'With Terenas ' 'At 1st possible point after Terenas's recruitment' Karrin: '''"A Xilaskar...Shouldn't you be with your order?" '''Terenas: "Perhaps I should...but I am furthering the goals of the order aren't I?" Karrin: "You are assuming we don't get killed along the way...or converted..." Terenas: "It is a...possibility..." Karrin: "It's the most likely outcome...we all end up as slaves, the world ends, yada yada..." Terenas: "True..." Karrin: "Um, yes...quite." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Terenas: "You are the first mage I have ever met that does not belong to an order, why so?" Karrin: "Being in an order is like marrige, it ties you down, binds you with rules, and ultimately stops you from doing certain...things" Terenas: "But without an order, you have no strength, no goals...no purpose?" Karrin: "I have a purpose, that of furthuring my own goals, which are currently following Kael, as for strength..." Terenas: "But why? How is the individual important relative to the people as a whole?" Karrin: "Without the induvidual there can be no crowd!" Terenas: "Hmm...I shall meditate on what you have said." Karrin: '"You do that" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd Terenas: "I've meditated on what you said about individuality..." Karrin: "And you have come to the startling revelation that I'm right?" Terenas: "Actually, I have come to the conclusion that what you said was wrong." Karrin: "Oh...And your reasoning behind that is...? Terenas: "Simple. Are you willing to die on this quest with Kael?" Karrin: '''"Depends how I'm feeling at the time, but if I can't help it...sure" '''Terenas: "Then I take it you value the lives of the millions more than your own." Karrin: "I value them, to some extent. Although, I as an iduvidual won't give my life for a stranger" Terenas: "Ah, so it's true what Nigel said to me then..." Karrin: "Nigel says many things about me, some of them true, others..." Terenas: "Ah yes...indeed." Dialog Comments "Why do we never meet anyone normal?" "Is it just me, or do we get attacked often...A little too often infact" "Karrin this, Karrin that, why does everything fall to me?" "Should I get you a ladder, so you can get off of my back?" "No Kael, I'm not a magician" "You're joking right?" "What!" *Sigh* "Yes?" "Kael, why are we just standing here? You're lost again aren't you?" "Don't think too hard, you might break something" 'Brothel in Sykdnjir' "Um, Nice place" "Why do we spend so much time here?" "I hear that Rebbecca used to work here." 'Holgar Hill' We're going with the horrible death option, yes? Woah, that was...lucky Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members Category:Dialog